Eclipse Chapter 20 Remix
by Izzismitty
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened when Edward and Bella were alone in his bedroom, if he wasn't so careful?
1. Chapter 1

Eclipse Chapter 20- Compromise, the Remix; The Bedroom Scene

The Bedroom Scene

After Edward had given me the most beautiful diamond charm for my bracelet; one that I couldn't trust myself to wear out of the house for fear that it would be lost, I said

"Edward, this is my night, so you must promise me, I can get absolutly _whatever_ I want tonight, alright? And I mean WHATEVER I want."

"Fine. I'm all yours tonight" He whispered tenderly into my ear, his velvet voice vibrating in my eardrum.

I slid across his ice-cold chest, and reached my lips up towards his. Althought he had promised to do anything I wanted, I knew that what I had in plan for tonight would not be easy to get Edward's consent for. I reached my hands to his chest, and began undoing the buttons on his tan shirt.

"Bella," he sighed, "this is not safe. I don't know if I will be able to control myself if we do this.

"Don't forget, you promised that I can have what ever I want tonight."

"Alright, love. But we can not afford for anything to happen to you!"

"If anything happens, just change me! Forget about the wedding!" I told him, as I began lifting off my shirt to reveal my nude-colored bra underneath and I wished that I had had on the red laced bra that Jacob got me for a joke one month. I pulled myself closer to the icy chest of the vampire I was in love with.

"Bella! I really don't like this idea! What of your virtue? I can't take that away!" he told me.

"Well, why don't you take my pants off me, and that way we are both happy."

"No!" He hissed.

"Fine," I retorted, as I reached down to my own pants and began sliding them off. Edward caught me off guard as he pulled my hands away from my calves and to his slacks. He had me in a tight Emmett-like hug against his body but I managed to get his pants off.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay next to him, gasping for breath yet again; my panties on one corner of the room, my bra and shirt on the other. I was glad that the glass wall on one corner of his wall had curtains to cover it; even though the Cullen's mansion was in the middle of the woods. For all I knew, his family could have been standing right outside his window if not for the curtains.

Even though his mouth left my lips, Edward didn't remove his from my body, he only moved on to my throat, and below, to my nipple.

As I regained my breath, Edward said, "This was a mistake, we should not have done this"

"I don't care," I muttered.

And with that, his lips moved to mine once more and I could tell that even though he was being gentle, he wasn't being careful. At that thought, his tounge moved in unison with mine, our bodies moved as one in his bed.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he muttered, sounding surprisingly out of breath; even though vampires don't need to breath. "I still want to get married though," and I rolled my eyes very dramaticlly

"Alright, fine, but we will get married in Vegas so it is official but no one can make a big deal about it, even though Alice won't be too happy about the fact that she can't make me her Barbie doll in a wedding dress." Alice had a habit of attempting to make me her life-size doll who she could dress up and put makeup on. I didn't like it when she did though.


	3. Chapter 3

I was gasping yet again, lying next to the boy made dieoty; named Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I had to take a breather every few minutes or so, otherwise he would dazzle me so badly that I would start hyperventlating again. I hoped that he was not getting annoyed about this habit of mine; breathing. as in answer, his lips had moved down to my nipple, and he was making love to me. It was very new to me, for I thought that I would stay a virgin for a lot longer that I had. I honestly thought that this night was just a really, really, really good dream and I expected to wake up at any moment, alone in my bed. Our legs wrapped around each other's, but Edward was going to start being careful again, I could see it in his eyes.

"You know," I told him as he ran his lips through my hair, "We don't need to get married before you change me."

"Yes I do. What would you tell Charlie? Do you think that he would just let you disappear for God knows how long? Especially if it was with me." Charlie didn't like Edward after I disappeared for a couple days to go to Italy to save Edward's life. "He would be devastated if you disappeared now, with college so close. He needs as much of you're time as you can spare. You are going to Alaska after all."

I had never thought about it that way before. I suddenly began feeling guilty, and Edward, feeling the water works coming on, pulled me into his lap and pushed his lips toward mine again.

Feeling safe, I decided not to deny the inevitable and closed my eyes and let my mind drift out of my body. When I woke up, Edward was fully clothed in the same outfit that he had worn on the day that we went to "Seattle." And he had a clean pair of clothes on the bed for me. Edward was looking at me adoringly, but I knew inside, he was frowning. I could see it in his eyes, I knew that he felt bad that he had crossed the line, though I didn't quite share his feelings on that topic.


End file.
